All known Christmas-tree supporting devices involve some inconvenience deemed unnecessary in the practice of this invention arising in the attaching of any of such devices to a tree and in the erection of the resulting tree and device assembly. The onerousness of this chore and the occasional hardship arising out of the jabbing and abrasion capabilities of evergreen tree needles will be much appreciated by those experienced in tree erection.
In general, such a tree-supporting device has biased guy or brace members which are difficult to adjust while holding the tree. Many devices comprise such a multiplicity of parts as to render assembly and tree erection burdensome. A common disadvantage is a lack of separability of components for compactness in storage for long periods of nonuse. Many of the prior devices are constructed, or not readily adapted for modification, for providing adjustability in establishing stable support of large trees as well as small trees.
Hence, the essential object of the invention is to render attachment of a tree-support to a tree and the erection of the resulting assembly more convenient and with greater comfort than is now possible. Other objects are to provide a tree support of sufficiently simple, inexpensive design as to be readily marketable while providing such features as liquid application to the tree butt, adjustability for stabilizing the support of trees of different sizes, improved accessibility for the adjustment of components with the tree in place, and no need for stripping branches from the butt of the tree to attach the support device.